theuberfandomcom-20200215-history
Biological Control Practice
The practice of "Biological Control", is the act of using biological, genetic, or neural methods to assert control over the direction of a species, political ideology, or governed peoples. Karkan Precedent The term was formed during the "Karkan Dark Age", when a mass eugenics program was enacted to create a "perfect race". It is in fact a reason for many of the modern proportions, mutations, and colorations of modern Karkans. The program intended to and succeeded in enhancing skin tone to avoid discoloration, a vast majority of albino mutations, and skin disorders. The program also altered brain size and function to allow more intelligent Karkans to be born. It destroyed all carries of blubber displacement disorder by sending them to Karkan I and grounding them on an island surrounded by shark infested waters. They elongated the Karkan tale, and smoothened the tail fins. The program also intended to eliminate limp tail disorder in females, but failed resulting in what is thought to be the reason that some females are born without tails. It failed at a number of other things, including removing euphoria to drugs (considered dangerous at the time before realizing they had no effect on the health of the Karkan Brain). It also failed to create a permanent solution to Limp Ear Syndrome a birth defect that causes one Karkan ear to be unmovable, and always drooped down. After the realization that the program was doing more harm than good, and euthanizing or stranding innocent people by birth, it was terminated by popular consent by all tribes, and the transport of stranded Karks from Karkan I back to Zayke. It was then made illegal to practice any form of biological control on any Karkan owned territory except Pluto base, which is under Earth Jurisdiction. The Many Forms of Biological Control The exact definition varies from planet to planet, in those who have banned it. It is always agreed that the following are examples: Eugenics Forced Sterilization Castration or Genital Mutilation If any of the acts of BC are enacted by guilting one into performing them on themselves by religion, morality, or otherwise, the one who set the precedent is subject to be incarcerated. On many planets the following can be considered BC: -Abortion. Depending on the planet, or government, Abortion can go either way. Some planets, such as LAAR before the Crotian Invasion, or Litigon, Delkron, and Lucios, Consider abortion itself as an act of biological control as they define fetus as a being (and in some cases, this is logical, considering the species' birth process). On other planets, such as Zayke, ACII, and Hapita, forcing rape victims to give birth can be considered biological control on two counts: 1. The rapist is exerting control by forcing the female to go through the birth process, which is sometimes Traumatizing, painful, and depression inducing. The rapist is then charged with both rape, and unfair altering of the victim's biology, and lifestyle. 2. The lawmaker who banned abortion, as it is seen as a way to populate a species at any cost, including the expense of the lively hood of the rape victim. It is still however contested wether or not abortion after random, unprotected sex should be legal on Zayke, but since Karkans have methods of intercourse that denies the possibility of impregnation, this issue is not by any means a "hot button". -Euthanasia- On many planets Euthanasia is considered a method of "weeding out the sick and non productive", and is banned on the grounds of BC. -Chemical Warfare- Many planets outright ban CW because it is causing disease that would otherwise not occur, in order to remove a group of people. This law even predates the Karkan Eugenics incident, as it was enacted in response to the Black Plague wars. -War itself is sometimes considered BC, because it is a method of causing death without natural cause in order to sway politics of the planet. This is applied on ACII, to the Faci people, who are unified. -Chemical Pollution- on some planets is considered a way of altering the atmosphere of a planet and therefore enforcing the death of some species. -Hunting- in rare cases is outright considered BC and many times hunting for population control, which is illegal on many planets for various reasons (not all BC). On Zayke, hunting is a sacred tradition, and considered a natural way of obtaining food as the Karkans are meant to be carnivorous. However there is a ban on the use of advanced weaponry that causes the hunt to turn into a slaughter. The proper hunting tools are spears, knives, and arrows (In Some Cases Clubs too). -Landscape alteration and Terraforming- in a few planets terraforming is illegal because it may upset microbes, or native species. Landscape altering is illegal in rare cases on the grounds that it disrupts ecosystems. -Atomic Weaponry- is illegal in all Common Planets, because it alters atmosphere, causes disease and death, and creates dead zones devoid of life. Category:Starbird Universe